1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to protective wraps or encasements for pet carriers. More particularly, it pertains to a new protective wrap or encasement for a pet carrier for helping prevent drafts and precipitation from entering the carrier while transporting an animal within a pet carrier.
2. Background Art
The protective wraps or encasements for pet carriers as known and used in the prior art are know as slip covers for pet carriers. More specifically, coverings for pet carriers heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art slip covers for pet carriers include U.S. Pat. No. 5,113,793; U.S. Pat. No. 5,954,014; U.S. Pat. No. 4,803,951; U.S. Pat. No. 6,446,577; U.S. Pat. No. 5,485,805. While these devices generally fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the devices disclosed in the aforementioned patents do not generally provide complete protection for an animal. Specifically, there is generally no coverage for the bottom surface of the carrier in the area where the pet will be resting during transport, and if this is not covered, when the carrier is placed on a cold surface, the animal within may become chilled. In addition generally these prior art devices have openings which permit extraneous noises to enter the carrier, and which noises may startle the animal during transport.